Like a Dream
by PunkrockGirl-Mo
Summary: Wade Barrett X Sheamus OS! I guess thats a rare Pairing.   My first Slash!


Okay, this is my very first Slash. Please be kind!^^

Pairing: Wade Barrett X Sheamus(Stephen)

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody. *sighs*

P.S.: I didn't know who should top the other one here, so I just threw a coin.^^ Enjoy what came out of it! ;D

* * *

„You wanna overnight at my place?"

„…"  
„Stephen?", Wade shoved slightly at the sleeping form of Stephen. And sighed. He wouldn't be able to wake him up that easly.

The two friends had just shared a fun-night at Wade's house, watched B-Horror-Movies and talked a lot about their current situations at WWE. Now the smaller man leant onto Wade's shoulder, snoring and even drooling a bit.

The original plan was for Stephen to drive back home this night, but he didn't looked like he was going anywhere outside this house tonight.

Wade needed to use the bathroom pretty badly. But he had to stand up to get there. Which was difficult with this heavy sleeping man, almost laying on top of him. He'd had to wake him up first.  
„Stephen, wake up. I gotta take a leak."  
A sleepy growl was the only answer he got.  
„Steeeeeephen."  
„What is it?"  
„Finally. Well, get off of me, Nature is calling."  
Haha.  
Stephen sighed and and straightened up so Wade had room to move.  
The Irishman rubbed his eyes tiredly and took a look at Wade's clock.

02:33 am  
Going home now? Rather not.  
„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade?"  
„What?"  
„Can I stay here for tonight?"  
He could.  
As Wade came back from the bathroom, he was grinning at his pale friend.  
„And where? You can choose between my Bed and the ground, because you won't be crashing another sofa of mine."

Stephen sighed, why did Wade have to remind him of this accident all the time?  
„Well, if you ask like that…", with that being said, Stephen got up and walked towards Wade's bedroom, which made it's owner chuckle.  
„Do you need some clothing to sleep or…?"  
„Maybe a shirt?"  
Wade nodded, went to his cabinet and threw a – who would have thought that? - Nexus-Shirt at Stephen, who looked amused.

"Keep your comment to yourself, Steph! I got them for free."

Said red-haired man started to take off his clothes down to his boxers and put on the shirt.  
Wade did the same and both went to lay down on the bed.  
„Good Night, …"  
„Mhh..youtoo.."  
Wade chuckled again. Stephen had to be extremly tired. Short time later he fell into a deep slumber himself.

Wade opened his eyes. He was sure he had heard something. Or did he dreamed? He stayed silent, looked into the darkness and listened.  
Then he looked over at Stephen's sleeping form, who's face was good to see in the moonlight. His mouth was open slightly and there was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.  
There was this noise again, it came from Stephen. Wade looked at him carefully. Then he realised it. Her grinned and continued to look at the sleeping man beside him. Stephen just moaned in his sleep.  
At first, Wade had thought, that his friend was suffering from a nightmare, but the slight smile on his face and the unmistakeable bulge underneath the blanket told him everything he needed to know.  
Wade thought. Should he wake up his friend? Should he act like nothing happened? Would Stephen feel very uncomfortable?  
But his thought were interrupted by a loud, satisfied growl.  
The Englishman turned his face towards Stephen. He had done it again. But this time it had sounder more… releasing.  
He couldn't believe it. His best friend just had an orgasm right next to him. In his very sleep.  
Stephen sighed quietly and then turned onto his side and slept on.

Obviously Wade was much more aware of Stephen's orgasm as Stephen himself.

The taller man shook his head amused, turned over as well, and went back to sleep.

Stephen awoke first the next morning.  
At quick glance at his boxers. "Damnit…"  
He sighed and looked at the sleeping Wade next to him. He huffed and got up to use the bathroom.  
Meanwhile Wade woke up as well and looked around. No Stephen.  
Shrugging, he got up as well: „He's gonna be somewhere…", went into his kitchen and prepared some breakfast fort them.  
Wade was still preparing, as Stephen entered the kitchen, completely dressed. "Slept well?", Wade asked grinning. Stephen blushed, nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
„Can I ask what you were dreaming about?", the younger man's grin got even wider.

Stephen, who was about to take a sip of his coffee, choked on it and started coughing.  
He turned even redder than before. 'No, you can't. Idiot.', Stephen thought and huffed.  
He had dreamed about Sex. About Sex with Wade. With WADE, holyshit!  
„Had to be a nice dream…"  
Couldn't he just Stopp smirking? Good God.  
Stephen felt extremely uncomfortable.  
He was deep in thoughts now, he actually forgot Wade's question  
„Steph?"  
„Uhm, yeah, what?"  
Wade was still grinning. „Had to be really nice.", he joked.  
„Uhm…Well…I was…dreaming about you…"  
Now it was Wade's turn to choke on his coffee.  
"Pardon me? You were dreaming about me…?"  
Stephen simply nodded while looking at the table.  
„And you did…well…uhm…STEPHEN!", Wade stuttered, almost screaming ‚Stephen'.  
Now Stephen turned red as a tomato.  
„Damn! What have you been dreaming about?"  
Wade was curious now. If Stephen was dreaming about him, and actually came in his sleep, he wanted to know  
„Excuse me? You want me to tell you about my dream? My dream about you? HELLO?", Stephen was almost screaming himself.  
Wade just nodded. „Of course, I mean you dreamed abou ME, so spill it!"  
The older man just stared at his co-worker at the other side of the table.  
„Do you really need to know?"  
„Spill it!", Wade pushed the subject and took another sip of his now cold coffee.  
Stephen sighed in defeat. He was so emberassed, but when Wade needed to know:  
„Well okay… I dreamed, you were staying at my place, ort he other way around… or was it even Drew's place… Anyway, we were sitting down to eat something, as…"

„Steph, get to the main part!", Wade interrupted impatiently. Somehow he liked the fact, Stephen's dream was about him. And that Stephen had liked it that much.  
„Well…you came up to me… and… ki… kissed me. And then… well… we…"  
„…fucked?"  
„WADE!"  
"Tell me..."

„Stephen?"  
„Yes, damnit."  
Wade's grin got bigger again. Slowly he got up and walked up towards Stephen. He took his hand and pulled him up to his feet.  
„Wade?"  
Said man didn't said a word, but pushed Stephen against the table and kissed him.  
„WADE!", Stephen mumbled against Wade's lips. The other man only used this opportunity to let his tongue slide between Stephen's lips.  
It took him some time, but finally Stephen started to melt into the kiss. Hesitantly at first, but then just as passionately as Wade.  
„Was it like that? In your dream?", Wade asked quietly, after he broke the kiss.  
The red-haired man in front of him, just looked at him, his lips slightly parted. Then he nodded slowly.  
His eyes were only half-open, he had some saliva on his lips and his hands were resting on Wade's hips.  
Wade pushed more against Stephen, to have him sitting on the table.  
„Want me to continue?"  
Stupid Question. Sure.  
Stephen nodded.  
The taller man smiled softly and kissed him again, his kissed travelled further down to his neck, while his hands were unbuttoning his shirt before caressing the skin laying underneath it.  
They now looked in each others eyes. And wanted more.  
Their lips met again and Stephen's hands started to explore Wade's torso.  
„Wade…", he whispered as his friends tongue was making little circles all over his chest.  
„I want you. Right. Here. Now.", Wade spoke low into Stephen's ear.  
The Irishman's nod and the following kiss were more than answer enough for Wade.  
Wade looked into his friends eyes once again, before he started to open Stephen's belt and fly.  
Stephen thought he was dreaming again. His hands wandered down to Wade's hips, softly caressed the skin right above his boxers.  
Then he pushed Wade away with slight force. The younger man looked at him, scared Stephen would run off.  
But Stephen took seat back on the chair and pulled Wade on top of him.  
Again both were drowning in each others eyes, Wade's hands were travelling all over Stephen's body, his back, sides and chest.  
„Wanna move this to my bedroom, or will the kitchen do for now?, Wade asked as the situation got even more heated.  
„Bedroom…", Stephen answered and followed Wade in said room, not without stopping on their way to exchange some more kisses.  
Stephen pushed Wade down onto his bed and broke their kiss.  
He laid his hand on Wade's prominent bulge, which made him gasp in excitement.  
„Are you sure about this?"  
„I wouldn't have kissed you earlier, if I wasn't…"  
Stephen smiled softly.  
„Do you want it to? I mean…"  
"Yes…", Wade interrupted the man above him. „Yes I do…"  
Wade nodded and put his hands on Stephen's cheeks, just let them slide higher into the red hair. Then he turned them over so Wade was on top now.  
Wade now took Stephen's shirt off completely and let his hand travel down to his huge bulge, gibing it a slight squeeze, making Stephen gasp again.  
„Wade…"  
Their lips met again fighting a hot, passionate fight for dominance.  
The taller man on top now opened up the other mans jeans and took them off along with his boxers.  
Stephen now started too to take off Wade's remaining clothes, so that his shirt and boxers found their way to the rest of clothing soon.

„Wade …I've never…"  
„I know… just relax, okay..?"  
Stephen nodded, let himself being pushed back into the cushions and enjoyed the kisses Wade was spreading all over his chest and stomach.  
The man on top reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He squeezed a bit on his hand and looked deeply in the other mans eyes.  
„Relax…", he repeated and reached for Stephens virgin hole. Slowly he inserted the first finger.  
The older man gasped in pain and surprise, it was such a strange feeling.

"You okay, baby?", Wade whispered. Instead of answering, Stephen reached for Wade's face and pulled him down for a loving kiss.

The Englishman added a second finger, looking at Stephen's face for any trace of pain or discomfort. He started to move his hand and scissoring his fingers to stretch his lover. Soon he even added a third finger, so he wouldn't cause Stephen much pain later.

He kissed the man beneath him again and took his fingers back, just to replace them with his hard cock. Slowly, he entered the older man, who suddenly stopped breathing. It hurt. A bit. Wade recognized it too.  
„You want me to stop?"  
„No…it's just…strange."  
His dominant lover nodded and started to move inside him. As Wade saw Stephen relax and enjoy it even more, he started to let himself go as well.  
Only a few hard trusts later, Stephen felt a common, yet completely new heat rising up inside him.  
„Wade… I'm…", he didn't came much further, because his words were silenced by a forceful kiss.  
He moaned loudly into the kiss as he came, spilling his hot cum on both of their stomachs. Wade just followed him a few seconds later of the edge, empting himself deep into Stephen. Still breathing heavily, he pulled out of the smaller man and laid down beside him.  
Wade sat up to look at Stephen.  
He had his eyes closed and was breathing heavy as well. His red hair was spilled all over his forehead and his body was covered in sweat and cum.  
The taller man caressed the smiling face beside him and the other man opened his eyes.  
„And, was this anything like your dream?", Wade whispered with a bright smile on his face.  
„No, even better…"  
The Englishman bend over to kiss Stephen again.  
„I think I'll need to shower…", Stephen murmured.  
Wade grinned again..  
„Ever had Sex in the shower?"


End file.
